Подарочек
by Taera3111
Summary: AU. Даже обычный поход в тир может обернуться непредсказуемыми последствиями. "Вампиры не существуют? Ну так почему же тогда один из них пытается меня укусить!" История одной девушки, неожиданно глубоко вляпавшейся в перепалки между организациями.
1. Shot

Да, знаю, я оочень долго не обновлялась.. =.= прошу прощения..  
итак, фанфик претерпел кардинальных изменений. Читать заново =)

* * *

**Попытка первая.** Выстрел.

Лондон – несомненно большой город. В нем сочетается все – от утонченной аристократии 21-го века до бандитских притонов и узких темных улочек. Найти можно что душе угодно. Но, вся ирония как раз и состоит в том, что также можно всю жизнь прожить рядом с чем-то, видеть это каждый день и не обратить на это должного внимания.

Джессика Скайлет была обычной девушкой 17-ти лет от роду. Обычные родители, друзья, школа. В чем-то лучше, в чем-то хуже, чем у других. Это простительно. Предки часто ссорились в последнее время, порой и из-за ее увлечений. Ну, разумеется, какой матери понравится, что ее дочь, вместо того, чтобы интересоваться модой, готовкой и побрякушками, с удовольствием ходит в тир в квартале от их дома, принципиально одевается как пацанка (хоть и может иногда подвести глаза, но и только) и ведет с парнями беседы об огнестрельном оружии и их девушках. Абсолютно не смущаясь, что она тоже женского пола. Мать утверждает, что это ненормально, Джесс даже водили как-то пару раз к психологу, но тот утверждает, что она полностью здорова, и что ее поведение просто результат отношения к ней в детстве. Как правило, в этом случае вина быстро скидывается на отца, который водил дочь в тир, на конную езду, в походы. Что поделать, хотел он вырастить сына. Как из известного высказывания, блуждающего по интернету – «Мама хотела дочь, папа – сына, а родилась я и всех обломала».

Тир, в который Джессика теперь ходила стабильно четыре раза в неделю, как уже говорилось ранее, был в квартале от ее дома. Если быть точнее, то ей всего лишь надо было выйти на улицу, пройтись полквартала, пересечь небольшой парк по диагонали и перейти дорогу. Там уже виднелась глухая железная дверь и вывеска над ней. Ребята там околачиваются веселые, как правило, не проходит и дня, чтобы оттуда не доносился смех, и Джесс с радостью принимала участие в тех обсуждениях, что имели там место, параллельно с этим пуская пули по мишеням.

Однако в последнее время мама начала примерять на себя одежку тирана локального назначения. И это ведь учитывая, что ее дочь уже практически выросла! Не прошло и двух часов, как мобильник Джесс бодро заиграл похоронный мотив – она специально поставила такую мелодию исключительно для предков. Небольшая истерика с обещанием насыщенного продолжения по прибытии домой, и вот Джессика со вздохом взяла свой рюкзак, намереваясь уходить.

- Ну, ладно. Тогда до завтра? – Мужчина средних лет аккуратненько так выстрелил прямо в центр мишени и успокаивающе хлопнул проходящую мимо Джесс по плечу.

Она угрюмо кивнула и, присев на стоящий рядом стул, проверила крепления своих роликов – ее маленькая страсть. Почти везде она таскала их с собой, разве что дома и в школе снимала. Были они неприметного черного цвета, удачно подходившего почти под всю ее одежду. Как, например, сейчас – идеально сочетались с серыми джинсами и черным джемпером – хоть на дворе и лето, а вечером бывает прохладно.

- Ага. Пока, ребята! – Почти весело попрощалась девушка, выходя на свежий воздух. В кои-то веки она видела закат – по небу словно разлили жидкое золото и медь. Легкий ветерок и редкие машины. Больше для счастья ничего и не надо.

Медленно поехав в противоположную от дома сторону, Джесс на ходу достала из сумки плеер и заткнула уши музыкой. Откинув за спину косу своих русых волос, она прибавила ходу, наслаждаясь бьющим в лицо горячим после жаркого дня воздухом. Мигом забылся и предстоящий скандал дома, и испорченный день в тире, осталось только удовлетворение скоростью. Полчаса промелькнули подобно секунде, а надрывающегося мобильника в рюкзаке за музыкой не было слышно – если конечно можно так отозваться о беззвучном режиме.

Джессика как раз ехала по парку, когда начало стремительно темнеть, а плеер на середине песни выдал сигнал о том, что батарея разряжена, и отключился. Девушка тихо выругалась, засовывая его в сумку. Как правило, всякий раз, когда у нее выключался плеер на середине пути, то можно было смело ждать неприятных событий в ближайшие полчаса. Такая себе личная примета, проверенная, к сожалению, временем и более не нуждающаяся в подтверждении – сбывается со стопроцентной вероятностью.

В следующее мгновение от клуба, который был как раз построен на краю парка лицом к дороге, и до которого было несколько секунд езды на роликах, послышались приглушенные основательной звукоизоляцией вопли и сумасшедший смех вперемешку с типичным для подобных заведений долбёжем по мозгам, который называют музыкой. Если бы Скайлет была на пару метров дальше от данного заведения, то не расслышала бы этих жутких вплетений.

Поначалу ей совсем не хотелось туда соваться, но дальше по аллее, по которой она ехала, обнаружилась немаленькая банда гопников, уже изрядно набравшихся и настроенных весьма и весьма враждебно ко всем окружающим. Пришлось ехать в обход, причем быстро, пока не запалили.

Обходом как раз и было проехать мимо этого злосчастного клуба. Что удивительно, когда она подъехала к нему, криков уже не было слышно. Над входом, обклеенным разными плакатами, одиноко горела тусклая лампочка, а дверь была зазывающе приоткрыта. Не удержавшись, девушка решила-таки туда заглянуть. Всего лишь одним глазком, и тут же ехать прямиком домой, в цепкие когти своей дражайшей мамочки.

Бесшумно подъехав ко входу, Джесс тихо открыла дверь и только хотела зайти внутрь, как, осознав, почему все кругом в темных пятнах, в ужасе отпрянула назад, с трудом удерживая равновесие. Все внутреннее помещение клуба было залито кровью, мертвые тела как поломанные игрушки валяются тут и там, в воздухе незабываемый запах крови, сигаретного дыма, духов и чего-то еще более тошнотворного.

Только Джессика хотела повернуться и удрать куда подальше, как прямо перед ней прямо из воздуха возник мужчина, с ног до головы покрытый кровью, кое-где даже капавший с его одежды на асфальт.

- Уже уходите? – С усмешкой наблюдая за реакцией девушки, насмешливо поинтересовался он, скрестив руки на груди. Джесс тихо вскрикнула, и, не удержав равновесия, упала на пятую точку, больно раздирая ладони.

Мужчина рассмеялся, демонстрируя все свои тридцать два и длинные клыки в придачу. Глаза полыхнули красным в свете той тусклой лампочки, что оказалась позади Джессики. Втянув носом воздух после короткой вспышки веселья, он блаженно улыбнулся:

- Четвертая отрицательная?.. Редкий деликатес… - Мечтательно произнес вампир, делая по-кошачьи грациозный шаг в сторону своей жертвы. Она даже не успела пискнуть, остолбенев от страха, когда раздался громкий выстрел, и в груди у мужчины появилась шикарная дыра, в которую наверняка пролез бы кулак девушки. Не успел тот как следует удивиться, как мгновенно рассыпался пылью, заставляя девушку чихнуть.

- Цела? – Поинтересовалась высокая тень, появляясь в освещенном кругу. Длинный бордовый плащ, широкополая шляпа, и большой белый пистолет в такой же белой руке. Голос приятный, бархатный, опасный.

Вздрогнув, Джесс быстро вскочила на ноги и загнанно посмотрела на своего спасителя, не зная, что от него ожидать – явно ничего хорошего.

- Вроде да – пару царапин, а так – нормально. – Тихо ответила она, взглянув на свои руки и поморщившись – писать нормально ближайшие пару дней не сможет, кожа оказалась содрана кое-где.

Мужчина довольно хмыкнул.

- Ну, что? Нашла приключений на свою голову?.. – С усмешкой поинтересовался он.

- Какие приключения?.. Вы о чем? – Недоуменно переспросила Скайлет, слизывая выступившие капельки крови. – И вообще, кто вы такой?

- Я? – Похоже, ситуация забавляла этого странного типа. – Вампир, кто же еще. Именно, - заметив, как она вздрогнула, добавил он, - я тоже пью кровь.

В следующее мгновение мужчина уже стоял в полушаге от девушки и хотел осмотреть ее рану поближе, но Джесс отдернула руку, отъезжая назад.

- Не приближайтесь ко мне. – Хмуро предупредила она, пытаясь разжечь в себе злость, чтобы коленки так не дрожали.

Из-под шляпы на нее пристально глядели красивые алые глаза, мерцающие в окружающем скудном окружении. Прячущаяся в уголках губ улыбка, то ли насмешливая, то ли злая - не понять.

- Храбришься, а, Джессика Скайлет? – С непонятной злобой в голосе резко сказал вампир, на его лице расцвела неприятная жестокая усмешка. Но, тем не менее, пистолет он убрал в наплечную кобуру, которая, по-видимому, пряталась под плащом.

- Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

- Прочитал твои мысли. – Вампир втянул носом воздух, и от этого его глаза загорелись еще ярче. – А теперь не двигайся, Джессика. И тогда тебе не будет больно. – С предупреждающими рычащими нотками в голосе, произнес мужчина, опять приближаясь к жертве.

- Что вы собираетесь делать? – Тоже начиная злиться, поинтересовалась девушка, вновь немного отъезжая назад, оставаясь вне зоны досягаемости своего собеседника.

- Стереть твою память, девчонка. Будь благодарна, что не выпить твою кровь, потому что она, несомненно, подобна редкому деликатесу среди мне подобных.

- Да пошел ты! – Вконец разозлившись, воскликнула Джессика и с места бросилась вдоль дороги, все больше набирая скорость.

Вслед ей только донесся злой смех, мурашками поднявшийся вдоль позвоночника вверх и заставивший сердце бешено забиться от мгновенного выброса адреналина. Чуть не пропустив свой дом, девушка влетела внутрь, лихорадочно захлопывая за собой дверь, и дрожащими руками закрыла замки.

Не успела она толком отдышаться, как тут же в прихожую вылетела мать и закатила истерику. Использовав так удачно подвернувшийся случай выплеснуть свою злость – выплескивать ее на причине оной себе дороже будет, - девушка, сняв ролики, быстро поднялась в свою комнату и громко захлопнула дверь. Только когда она осталась в успокаивающей темноте с тихим шелестом фильтра в аквариуме, Джесс позволила себе обессилено сползти по двери вниз, пытаясь успокоить свое сердцебиение.


	2. Cut

**Попытка вторая.** Порез

Просидев так под стенкой, судя по внутренним часам, минут сорок, Джессика попыталась осмыслить все то, что с ней произошло, но мозги отказывались нормально работать. Единственным выходом оставалось только переодеться и завалиться спать в надежде, что увиденное окажется сном.

Примерно так Скайлет и поступила. Переоделась, промыла пораненные ладони, шипя, когда вода попадала на рану, поставила плеер на зарядку и легла спать, предварительно заперев дверь, чтобы предки не сумели испортить настроение еще больше. Морфей с радостью заключил ее в свои объятия, позволяя калейдоскопу произошедших событий принять сказочный оборот. Вот как сейчас. Джесс вновь оказалась в том парке, опять стоя лицом к лицу с тем странным мужчиной в красном. Только сейчас она не могла пошевелить ни одним мускулом, не могла убежать. А он приближался, кровожадно усмехаясь.

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, от адреналина кровь попросту кипела, но не было никакого выхода для всей этой энергии. Вот вампир остановился прямо перед ней. Не в силах заставить себя посмотреть ему в лицо, Джесс уткнулась взглядом в красную ткань плаща, поражаясь подобной яркости обычного сна. Мгновение спустя холодные пальцы сомкнулись на ее подбородке и заставили встретиться взглядом с зачаровывающими бордовыми глазами, в которых девушка тут же утонула.

Утро ничем не отличалось от всех предыдущих. Подъем, завтрак, отъезд родителей на работу – папа завозил маму, так что ей не было нужды пользоваться общественным транспортом, который в это время суток был забит спешащими на работу людьми. Потом компьютер, музыка. Очередное пополнение аудиотеки в МП3-плеере. На часах было четыре вечера, когда Джессика, наконец, собралась сделать то, что уже давно планировала – покататься на роликах в одном заброшенном комплексе. Не то завод, не то склад, но факт в том, что мусора не так уж и много, что довольно странно, если честно. Обнаружила она его еще в начале лета, когда гуляла с друзьями, да все никак руки не доходили съездить покататься.

Закинув в рюкзак бутылку воды, кое-чего перекусить, кеды и кофту на случай, если похолодает к тому моменту, как она будет возвращаться, Джесс обула свои любимые ролики, заткнула уши наушниками с музыкой и направилась к своему пункту назначения. Что самое смешное, уже на полпути, то есть где-то через полчаса неспешной езды по улицам, выяснилось, что у мобильника кончилась батарея. Вот будет весело по возвращении домой – мать обязательно проедется по мозгам за это.

Как и ожидалось, в заброшенном здании не было ни души. Только пустые бетонные стены, выбитые окна и ровный пол, будто бы специально расчищенный. Тут и там попадались торчащие арматурины, но это только добавляло наслаждения от быстрой езды. Резкий поворот, нырнуть под балку, проехать узкий коридор, выскочить на крышу какой-то одноэтажки, перемахнуть через дыру, юркнуть в окно. И так до тех пор, пока все мысли не вылетят из головы от встречного ветра, и не останется тишины, в которой слышно только дыхание.

Сумерки подкрались незаметно. Солнце уже село и начало стремительно темнеть, когда, проезжая по третьему этажу, Джесс услышала чьи-то громкие голоса с улицы, но, выглянув во двор, никого не увидела. Интуиция забила тревогу и настоятельно требовала срочно убираться отсюда. Решив ее послушаться, девушка резко сорвалась с места, непонятно каким чудом уворачиваясь от ям и различных ржавых железяк, торчащих в самых неожиданных местах. И все-таки, тут было слишком чисто для обычного заброшенного здания. Ни тебе разбитых стекол, ни плитки, ни бетонных осколков, ни обычных кирпичей на худой конец.

Уже у самого выхода Джессика лицом к лицу столкнулась с группой странных личностей, выглядящих весьма и весьма неприятно. Хотя бы просто потому, что их одежда была испачкана в чем-то буром. К тому же ансамбль их внешнего вида завершался сумасшедшими улыбками и крупным тесаком в руках у того, что был посередине.

Не успела девушка вовремя среагировать, как попала к ним в лапы. Словно она ничего не весила, ее подняли в воздух и, крепко держа руки и ноги, куда-то потащили, возбужденно переговариваясь на незнакомом быстром языке. Крики их только веселили, а пинки Джесс прекратила после того, как ей угрожающе приставили нож к горлу и зловеще сверкнули лихорадочными глазами.

Девушка не заметила, как заплакала, безвольно повиснув в железной хватке похитителей. Вот надо было ей именно сегодня отправиться кататься! Все, теперь ничего хорошего не могло произойти по определению. У мобильника же села батарея – жди неприятностей.

Скайлет отвлеклась от ругательств в свою честь только когда заметила, что ее притащили в небольшую комнату, посреди которой стоял металлический стол, как в операционной. Инструменты тоже имелись. И ремни для обездвиживания жертвы – тоже. Джессика забилась с новой силой, когда с нее сдирали ролики и рюкзак, но, как и прежде, - безрезультатно. У этих психов была просто нечеловеческая сила. Пытаясь хоть как-то отдалить то, что, несомненно, вскоре произойдет и ей определенно не понравится, Джесс снова заорала, ругая похитителей на чем свет стоит, припоминая все обороты, какие когда-либо слышала, и на ходу придумывая новые.

Тот, что был с тесаком и лишь командовал ее транспортировкой, подскочил к пленнице и отвесил ей тяжелую пощечину. Скайлет замолкла, считая посыпавшиеся из глаз звезды. Потом главарь что-то коротко скомандовал, и девушку быстро уложили на холодный металлический стол, отработанными движениями продевая ее запястья и лодыжки в кожаные петли и затягивая ремни.

Побившись еще какое-то время, Джесс притихла, подозрительно зыркая по сторонам и пытаясь понять, что с ней собираются делать. Судя по голосам, в этой комнате находилось человек пять, и их интонации сообщали о крайней заинтересованностью происходящим. Примерно с такими нотками в голосе заядлые сплетницы кидаются на аппетитную новость, которую можно перековеркать.

Свет лился откуда-то сзади, Джессика видела только бледное оранжевое пятно на стене, в сторону которой лежала ногами. Даже не фонарный. Потом послышался противный звук, какой раздается, когда металлом проводят по металлу, и в поле зрения девушки вновь попал главарь. Со своим неизменным тесаком в руке. Облизнувшись, он полоснул по внутренней стороне руки хорошо заточенным клинком, заставляя Скайлет дернуться от боли и прошипеть очередную порцию ругательств. Потом быстро сделал то же самое со второй рукой и, разрезав джинсы – с ногами.

В общем-то, не очень страшно. Хуже было потом – ко всем ранам прилипли противные рты, слизывая кровь, высасывая ее из порезов, еще и вгрызаясь в поврежденные ткани. Скайлет заорала, брыкаясь в путах, но очень быстро замерла, потому что если она двигалась, в нее вгрызались сильнее, чем когда она лежала спокойно. Это жуткое действо сопровождалось противными хлюпающими и причмокивающими звуками, и чем-то, похожим на довольное урчание.

Через пару минут от потери крови у Джесс уже начала кружиться голова. Было жутко холодно, раны уже не болели – фактически, девушка уже почти не чувствовала рук и ног, не говоря о каком-то там жжении от порезов.

Что-то громко хлопнуло, выводя Скайлет из полудремы. Присосавшиеся к ней уроды, опьянев от ее крови, никак не отреагировали на вторжение. С трудом открыв глаза, девушка увидела высокого мужчину в красном плаще, отдергивающего от нее пиявок словно котят, на ходу ломая им шеи. Кости трещали с жутким хрустом, казалось, это просто сухие веточки. Но Джесс уже была в полубессознательном состоянии, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать на подобное. А еще было очень холодно.

Ремни были с мясом вырваны, а она сама – укутана во что-то плотное и… вяло шевелящееся. Но это длилось какие-то мгновения, потом в воздухе резко запахло лекарствами, а мир заполнили звуки больницы. В тот момент, когда ее передавали врачам, девушка отключилась.


End file.
